Secrets Of The Old West
by Prujo
Summary: Something happened when Prue and Cole went to the Old West...*Please R&R* (CHAPTER 4 NOW UP)
1. Default Chapter

Secrets Of The Old West  
  
  
  
Note: Prue is still alive. Cole is still a demon. And Phoebe works at a Children's Hospital as a nurse. Leo and Piper are married.  
  
  
  
Warning: Phoebe and Cole fans beware…Don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
  
  
Secrets Of The Old West Part 1  
  
  
  
Phoebe Halliwell sat at the kitchen table eating a bagel, "What are you doing today Cole?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
Cole sighed, "What else stay here and hide from bounty hunters." He paused, "What time will you be home today?"  
  
  
  
"Around 6…I'll call before I leave." Phoebe told him.  
  
  
  
Prue walked into the kitchen, "Morning guys." Prue said, she sounded stuffed up. She sneezed.  
  
  
  
"Prue are you okay? You look a little sick?" Phoebe asked concerned.  
  
  
  
"Actually I feel like crap." Prue admitted as she sat down next to her sister.  
  
  
  
"Prue you better stay home from work today." Phoebe told her.  
  
  
  
"Phoebe I don't get it. I'm never sick. I have never taken a sick day at 415 or Bucklands." She paused. " I can't even remember tacking sick days for school."  
  
  
  
Phoebe smiled, "Everyone gets sick Prue. Come on let's go up stairs. I'll tuck you in, and I'll call 415 and tell them you won't be in today."  
  
  
  
Phoebe pulled Prue up and led her up the stairs. "Hun, do you want me to stay home today?" Phoebe asked her.  
  
  
  
Prue shook her head, "I'll be fine." She laid down in her bed as Phoebe threw the covers over her.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, "I'm sure."  
  
  
  
"I'll be here to Phoebe. I can look after Prue." Cole said from behind them.  
  
  
  
Phoebe smiled at Cole, "That's so sweet. Thanks." She looked at Prue's clock. "Oh, I have to go." She kissed Prue on the forehead, "Bye Hun, feel better."  
  
  
  
"I'll try." Prue smiled.  
  
  
  
Phoebe walked out of Prue's bedroom, closing the door behind her. Cole followed her down the stairs. "Thanks for looking after Prue today. I'll feel better knowing someone's with her."  
  
  
  
"It's no problem Phoebe." Cole said.  
  
  
  
"It's just a little hard knowing Piper and Leo are finally on their honeymoon, and with Prue sick, she'll be vulnerable." Phoebe told him.  
  
  
  
"I know Phoebe. Don't worry about her. Just have a good day." Cole kissed Phoebe on the cheek.  
  
  
  
Phoebe smiled. "I will. Bye, I love you."  
  
  
  
"Love you to." Cole said as Phoebe walked out the door.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Piper and Leo walked into their hotel room, Piper smiled, "We're finally here."  
  
Leo smiled to, "Piper I still don't understand why we had to take a plane. I am a whitelighter. I can orb us here in a matter of seconds…For free." He added.  
  
  
  
"Real couples don't orb Leo." Piper turned to her husband and kissed him. "Now I have something to tell you."  
  
  
  
"What?" Leo asked.  
  
  
  
"You're going to be a Daddy…" Piper grinned.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
After Phoebe left Cole made his way up to Prue's bedroom. "You really should be an actress you know." He said as when he opened Prue's bedroom door. "You even had me convinced."  
  
  
  
Prue still had the blankets over her. She smiled, "Yeah maybe, but I don't think tabloids and demons mix…Do you?" Prue asked, her voice no longer stuffy.  
  
  
  
Cole sat on the edge of Prue's bed. "I guess you're right."  
  
  
  
Prue smiled, "Guess what I have on under these blankets?" She asked.  
  
  
  
Cole smiled as he laid next to her. "What?"  
  
  
  
Prue turned to him and whispered into his ear, "Absolutely nothing."  
  
  
  
Cole's smile got bigger; "I like it when you wear that." He said as Prue pulled him into a long passionate kiss…  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Leo stood in front of Piper shocked, "I'm going to be a Daddy?" He asked.  
  
  
  
Piper nodded, "We are going to have Melinda in 7 months." She said.  
  
  
  
Leo went up to her, ""I can't believe I'm going to be a Daddy." He kissed her. "We are going to have a family."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Cole glanced at Prue; her head was on his bare chest, she sleeping peacefully. He started to think back when this whole thing with Prue happened. He started to think of the Old West…  
  
  
  
~~*~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets Of The Old West Part 2  
  
  
  
3 months earlier…  
  
  
  
/I In the salon Cowboy Cole and a different cowboy are there. Cole takes out his gun and aims it at the other Cowboy, but there are no bullets left.  
  
  
  
"Looks like you are out of bullets." He pulls out his gun. "I'm going to enjoy this. See you in Hell."  
  
  
  
"Been there done that." Cole said as he threw a lighting ball at him. He laughed. He turned around to see Prue.  
  
She glared at him, "Like I said, once a demon always a demon." Prue turned and walked out.  
  
  
  
Cole threw his hat down frustrated, "Prue. Wait." He started to run after her, "Prue. Stop. I can explain." He grabbed her arm to make her stop. "Prue please…I can explain."  
  
  
  
"Explain what Cole?" Prue yelled, "You just killed someone! And just a few hours ago you said you were done using your powers…" Prue shook off his grip, "And you did. You killed an innocent."  
  
  
  
"Prue, okay I used my powers to kill him." Cole admitted, "But that man was not an innocent."  
  
  
  
"And you expect me to believe that?" Prue asked. "Everything that ha come out of your mouth every since I knew you was a lie."  
  
  
  
"Most of it was Prue." Cole said looking down, "Expect when I told Phoebe I care for her, because I do." He paused. "When you were an Empath you felt something didn't you?"  
  
  
  
"I felt love…" Prue admitted. "It was from you for…"  
  
  
  
"You." Cole cut her off.  
  
  
  
Prue gasped in total shock, "W…What?" /I  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Leo kissed Piper for the hundredth time, "We're having a baby…" He said again, still not believing he and Piper made a baby.  
  
  
  
Piper nodded, "We already established that part Leo."  
  
  
  
Leo smiled, "Sorry but I can't believe it…We are having a baby."  
  
  
  
Piper smiled, "Should we call Prue and Phoebe?"  
  
  
  
Leo shook his head. "No, we can do that later…Besides they are probably at work."  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I'm hungry. Lets go eat." Piper said.  
  
  
  
Leo smiled again, "Okay." Their arms linked as they let their hotel room.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Phoebe walked past the alleyway that was connected to the hospital. As she was just getting past someone grabbed her from behind. He pulled her into the alley and pushed her against the wall. He looked into her eyes and kissed her…  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
I"You heard me Prue." Cole said, looking down.  
  
  
  
"Bu-t you dated Phoebe. If you love me why wouldn't you date me?" Prue asked, trying to make sense of what he just had said to her.  
  
  
  
Cole took her arm gently, "Sit down Prue."  
  
  
  
Prue listened and sat down. "Now please explain this all to me."  
  
  
  
Cole sighed, "I dated Phoebe because I didn't remember you."  
  
  
  
Prue looked confused. "What do you mean you didn't remember me?"  
  
  
  
"You lived in this time Prue. Here was one of your past lives…" He paused, "You and I were lovers."  
  
  
  
"We were lovers…" Prue repeated.  
  
  
  
"Yes. And that cowboy that I killed was you fiancé but you broke it off. And he was very angry. He decided if he couldn't have you neither could I…He tried kill me but you got in the way…He killed you Prue." Cole explained to her. "And history would have repeated itself if I didn't kill him."  
  
  
  
"Wow." Prue breathed, taking what he had just said in.  
  
  
  
"Do you believe me?" Cole asked her.  
  
  
  
Prue looked up into his eyes, she knew that look. It was the same look Andy had given her. She brought her hands to his face, and kissed him passionately. She smiled, "Does that answer your question?" /I  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Cole looked to his side once again, as that memory filled his head. He kissed Prue lightly on the cheek. She always looked so beautiful. When she was sleeping, when she was awake. Even right when she woke up in the morning. He knew he would never love Phoebe the way he loved Prue. But he didn't want to hurt her, and he knew Prue didn't either. He sighed; they couldn't hide from the world forever.  
  
  
  
Cole saw her eyes blink open. "Hi." He smiled.  
  
  
  
Prue smiled to "Hi." She kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
  
  
Cole pulled her closer to him. "Have a nice nap?" He asked.  
  
  
  
Prue laughed. "Yeah." She paused "Cole I've been thinking…"  
  
  
  
"About what?" Cole asked.  
  
  
  
"About us." Prue paused again. "I don't think I can do this anymore."  
  
  
  
~~*~~~  
  
  
  
Phoebe hit the man in the chest. "You scared me!"  
  
  
  
The man smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."  
  
  
  
Phoebe smiled, "That's okay…You can make it up to me." She stepped into him and kissed deeply.  
  
  
  
"Where do they think you are?" He asked taking her hand.  
  
  
  
"At work." She kissed him again. "Don't worry no one has a clue about us."  
  
  
  
TBC…?  
  
Please send feedback. 


	3. Chapter 3

~~*~~  
  
Secrets Of The Old West Part 3  
  
"You can't do what anymore?" Cole asked alarmed, sitting up.  
  
"The sneaking around." Prue said she looked down at her hands. "What if Phoebe catches us?" She shook her head; "I mean I rather tell hr then her finding out on her own."  
  
"She'll be hurt ether way Prue." Cole pointed out to her.  
  
Prue nodded, "I know...But I don't think she would want to walk in on us when we are making love..."  
  
"So you want to tell her...?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yes. Not now. But we need to tell her sometime." Prue said. She moved closer to Cole and snuggled against his body, "I love you."  
  
Cole put his arm around her, "I love you to."  
  
~~*~~  
He put his arm around Phoebe, "So what do you want to do today?" He asked.  
  
Phoebe shrugged, "Doesn't matter."  
  
He smiled at her, "There is a carnival near by. Want to go there."  
  
Phoebe smiled, "Do I get cotton candy?"  
  
He kissed her softly on the lips. "All you can eat?"  
  
Phoebe wrapped her arms around his neck, "What about funnel cake?"  
  
He kissed her again, "You bet..."  
  
"Then I'm up for it." Phoebe grinned, as she and her lover disappeared.  
  
~~*~~  
  
When Cole entered the living room Prue was curled up on the couch with her bathrobe on, she was watching TV. "What are you watching?" Cole asked.  
  
"Gone in The Night." Prue answered.  
  
"Let me guess..." Cole asked as he sat down next Prue and took her in his arms, "A Lifetime movie?"  
  
Prue laughed, "How did you know?"  
  
"Sounds like one..." Cole laughed. "What is about?"  
  
"It's about a couple being accused of killing their 7 year old and the being accused for abusing their other kids..."  
  
"Sounds interesting." Cole said, he started to play with Prue's hair.  
  
Prue turned off the TV, "I already saw it..." She paused, "Cole?"  
  
"Yeah baby?" Cole asked.  
  
"Can you tell me about when we where lovers...You know in the West?" Prue snuggled closer to him, "You never really told me the whole story."  
  
Cole sighed well, "Trent...He was your fiancé, and the owner of a salon. You were a singer and dancer for entertainment. And I was a piano player. You and I had an affair...You finally broke off your engagement with Trent. You didn't tell him why...then he caught us. He went crazy. He shot at me, but you pushed me out of the way then you got shot yourself." Cole smiled. "Your last words to were `I love you.' The sheriff was a witness...So Trent got arrested. Then Sutter helped him escape for jail..." He paused, "The rest you saw..."  
  
"Cole...Do you think history will repeat it self?" Prue asked gazing at the ceiling.  
  
Cole shook his head. "No."  
  
~~*~~  
  
They where on top of the fares wheel as they sat in each other's arms, "I love you Pheebs." The man said.  
  
Phoebe looked up at him and smiled, "I love you to Cupid." The ride stopped and they got off. Phoebe smiled, "I better get back home..."  
  
Cupid smiled, "Can't you call them and say you'll be late?"  
  
Phoebe smiled then laughed, "Okay..."  
  
~~*~~  
  
He watched the couple silently. They were kissing, talking, and laughing. It made him sick...  
  
TBC...? Please send feedback.  
  
Anyone surprised it was Cupid? 


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets Of The Old West Part 4  
  
Prue smiled, "Me neither." She laughed, "I would have to have a fiancé for that to happen."  
  
"Never take a bullet for me again Prue okay. I don't think I would be able to stand it if I lost you again." Cole told Prue holding her as close as possible.  
  
"And I don't think I'd be able to stand it if I lost you." Prue told him before she kissed him passionately. "I love you."  
  
Cole kissed her back, "I love you to." Cole said before their kisses got more passionate.  
  
"You know what we should go on vacation." Prue said, breaking his kisses.  
  
"What? Where?" Cole asked.  
  
"Hawaii. I could tell everyone I have a photo shoot there and you could tell Phoebe you have to hide out for awhile." Prue told him.  
  
Cole smiled, "I like that idea. Then I'll get you all to myself all weekend." He said before kissing her again.  
  
The phone started to ring, forcing them to stop. "Hello?" Cole asked.  
  
"Hey Cole it's me." Phoebe said from the other line. "Look I'm not going to get back a t 6.You see one of the nurses called in sick. So I have to fill in. I probably won't get out of work until 10."  
  
A smile crept on his face. "Really? That's too bad." He lied, he could barley hide his happiness.  
  
"I'm sorry Cole." Phoebe said, "Hey can I talk to Prue?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah. Hold on a second." Cole said. He handed the phone to Prue.  
  
"Hey Pheebs." Prue said.  
  
"Hey Prue. Are you feeling better? You sound a lot better." Phoebe told her.  
  
"Yeah I feel a lot better." Prue told Phoebe as Cole started to kiss her neck.  
  
"That's good. Did Cole tell you I will not be home until 10?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
Prue's eyes lit up, "No he didn't."  
  
"Well I got to go, see you tonight." Phoebe said, "Love you."  
  
"Love you to." Prue said before hanging up the phone. Cole stopped kissing her neck as Prue turned to him and kissed him passionately. She smiled, "I guess we have a few more hours of alone time."  
  
"Yeah.Lucky me." Cole said, slowly starting to unbutton her shirt. He kissed he again as he shimmered himself and her upstairs.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Leo held Piper in his arms as they laid in bed, "So how many kids do you want?"  
  
Piper smiled. "Six."  
  
"What?" Leo asked, surprised.  
  
"I'm kidding, I want two. A girl and a boy." Piper said. "How many do you want?"  
  
Leo smile, "Two. Hey, what if history changes and we have a boy first instead, what name would you want?"  
  
"Umm.Ethan." Piper decided, "What name would you want?"  
  
"Chad." Leo answered.  
  
"I like Chad." Piper smiled. "If we do have a boy we'll name it Chad."  
  
Leo laughed, "So I finally get my way?"  
  
Piper laughed too, "Yeah.Scary."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Phoebe sighed after she hung up the pay phone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cupid asked.  
  
"Nothing.I just feel kind of bad lying that's all." Phoebe admitted. "I think I'm going to break up with Cole.Then we won't have to keep us a secret."  
  
"That would be nice." Cupid agreed.  
  
"But what if he becomes evil again?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Cupid shrugged, "We could set him up with Prue. They'd make a good couple."  
  
  
  
Phoebe laughed. "I don't think Prue would agree to that."  
  
~~*~~  
  
He saw them disappear off the couch. He almost killed the man there when he saw him kissing the woman he loved. But he couldn't yet. He had to wait. "Not much longer my love." He whispered, looking up.  
  
TBC.? Please send feedback.  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to write more of this! I had a major case of writers block. Hope it was worth the wait. 


End file.
